


11:11

by hwangsungie



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Other, can't write shit ahhhh, fluff in the coming chapters, lol yes to smut, should I include smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungie/pseuds/hwangsungie
Summary: "Y-You don't remember anything? Not even your name?""I... I do remember one thing.""What is that?""Minhyun would always be there for me."





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you like this fic. I'm still sad Jisung had to enlist, but we all wish he'll be healthy and safe. Hope you guys enjoy!

=========================================================================

  
_\--May 13, 2019--_  
 _\--Seoul--_

 

"Thank you for taking care of us well."

Minhyun repeatedly smiled and waved as he made his way backstage. They had just won a new trophy in a music show, earning tears, cheers, and much more laughter from his fellow NU'EST members.

"He's leaving tomorrow, huh..." Minhyun softly whispered to himself as he searched on his phone. "He could have at least talked to me so I could prepare for it." He pouted to himself.

"Minhyun-ah, we're heading back to the dorm to rest for a bit. You coming?" Said as a hand was tapped on Minhyun's shoulder, causing him to flinch. "Whoa, you okay, Minhyun-ah?"

"Ah, mhm... I'm okay Jonghyun-hyung." Minhyun smiled faintly. "Just go ahead and rest with Minki. I've still got another schedule after this." He teased, causing the nation's leader to blush madly.

"I-- Y-Yah, you can't assume things, Hwang Minhyun!" Jonhyun stuttered, causing his fellow member to chuckle. "Oh really hyung? Here he comes now." Minhyun announced.

"Minhyunnie-hyung! We'll be heading back to the dorm now, although Dongho and Aron-hyung left 20 minutes earlier." Exclaimed Minki as he hugged onto their leader, causing him to blush more. "You know, you can move in back with us." Minki pouted and looked at Jonghyun. "It feels better that me and Jonghyunnie-hyung are roommates instead." He winked at their leader.

"W-What? There's actually no difference though. We still sleep together in one bed..." Jonghyun mumbled. "What was that?" Ren asked. "N-Nothing."

Minhyun felt so happy, seeing his two fellow members in love and being able to spend time together. He wished he could do the same with the leader who caught his heart, Yoon Jisung, his leader during their time as Wanna One.

Knowing that Wanna One was bound not to last, Minhyun and Jisung swore to each other that despite having different schedules and plans, they would still do their best to meet each other, as well as the other members. That was one thing Minhyun regretted. He had strong feelings, and Seongwoo and the others were telling him that Jisung had liked him back too. But they never got the opportunity to talk about it, but they both knew what the other person had felt.

"Are you going to him tonight?" Jonghyun asked. "W-What?" Minhyun replied. "Silly Minhyun, I meant Jisung-hyung. He's leaving tomorrow, right?" His leader said.

"Ah! That's right! Minhyunnie-hyung's boyfriend!" Minki clapped his hands as he exclaimed. "Shh, Minki-ya. Someone might hear you." Jonghyun leaned in towards his ear. "You can be loud later in my room, okay?" Jonghyun whispered, causing Minki to freeze.

"W-Well, all of them told me he liked me too, but we never really got the chance to say it to each other." Minhyun sadly smiled. "I could only hug him goodbye on the last day of our concert..." He almost broke into tears. He had so much wanted to confess his feelings to Jisung, although his blamed himself for being too cowardly to do so.

"Does he have any schedule today?" Minki asked. "No... He's off to leave for tomorrow." Minhyun said, making Minki gasp. "Oh, then that's great! He's probably at home now. Jonghyunnie can drive you! Right, baby?" He said to his leader? "W-What? Baby?" Jonghyun wanted to hide his red face. "I mean sure thing, b-baby." He couldn't help but stutter as Minki giggled beside him.

"Won't Sarang-noona look for you guys?" Minhyun asked. "Nope! She left earlier, and we told her we'll just head on home and stay covered." Minki giggled. "Come on, change your stage clothes already and let's go!" He shouted. "Roadtrip to Jisung's house!!!"

"Aigoo, you're such a mess, Minki-ya." Jonghyun facepalmed. "Not compared to the mess we made last night." Minki teased, making Minhyun burst out in laughter.

 

=========================================================================

  
**Minhyun**  
"Hyung are you busy? ^^"  
-10:48 pm

**My only Jisung <3**  
"Oh, Minhyun-ah. <3 No, I'm just buying snacks in a convenience store nearby. Why?"  
-10:49 pm

**Minhyun**  
"Can I come visit you? I wanna talk to you."  
-10:50 pm

**My only Jisung <3**  
"Oh? Kkkk^^ Sure thing. I'll be home in a few."  
-10:51 pm.

**Minhyun**  
"See you there hyung. ^^"  
-10:52 pm

**My only Jisung <3**  
"Wait for me, Minhyun-ah. *^^* "  
-10:54 pm

=========================================================================

  
_\--11:01 pm--_

Jisung felt himself bursting at the moment. He didn't expect that all of people who would message him, it was Minhyun. He felt his cheeks become warm all of a sudden. "Uwah, Yoon Jisung, Minhyun is going to see you in a few minutes and you didn't even think of dressing up well?" He said to himself. "Why even go out to a convenience store at a time like this? Aigoo pabo Jisung-ah.." He thought as he quickly ran home. He had to get changed as soon as possible before Minhyun arrived.

"Clothes, clothes..." Jisung thought as he entered his apartment. He quickly fixed the table and arranged the snacks he had bought on impulse. "I hope Minhyun likes these." He blushed. "I should get cleaned up first." He said as grabbed his towel.

"Oh, hello Jihyun-ssi." He patted a stuffed fox that was on his couch. "You know, your Appa is coming today. Would you believe it? Your Eomma feels so happy suddenly." Jisung squealed. "Ah, what am I doing? I should get moving." Jisung said to himself. "Just wait over there, Jihyun-ssi." He pinched his stuffed fox.

 

=========================================================================

  
**Minhyun**  
"Hyung, it's dark. I don't remember your house."  
-11:06 pm

**My only Jisung <3**  
"Ah, wait! I'll go out so you can see me."  
-11:07 pm

  
**Minhyun**  
"Sure hyung. I miss you."  
-11:09 pm

  
=========================================================================

 

"What time is it, hyung?" Minki yawned. "It's 11:10, Minki-ya." Jonghyun said as he hummed to Taeyeon's song, 11:11. "You should make a wish in a minute."

"I wish Jisung hyung would appear already so we can sleep together..." Ren complained. "Hey, you suggested we bring our brother. Deal with it." Replied their leader. "He must be so worried, though... He's enlisting tomorrow. It's too sudden, you know?" Said Jonghyun, while they looked as Minhyun, who was tapping his feet outside, waiting for Jisung to arrive.

"It's 11:11..." Minhyun wished as he saw the time. "I wish he didn't have to go..." He pouted.

"Minhyunnie?" Said a familiar voice. "Hyung?" Minhyun's face lit up. "Hyung, I'm here!" He waved his hand as he saw Jisung from a distance. "Wait, I'm coming there!" He shouted.

"It's okay now. Go." He mouthed to his fellow members, eyes shining. "Don't be too rough, okay?" Minki teased as he lowered the window, earning an elbow from Jonghyun. "Ow, you're too rough on me. I love it." Minki giggled.

"Oh God, why." Jonghyun sighed, madly blushing. "J-Just take care, alright Minhyun-ah?" He said as he started the engine.

"Sure, hyung." Minhyun said, also blushing from Minki's words. He started walking across the street as he heard a loud horn coming. "Mhm?" Minhyun turned to look at a car coming at him. It was driving like a madman, swerving throughout the road. "Shit--"

Jisung reacted faster once he saw the sudden car. He didn't want his fellow Wanna One member to get hurt, so he did the one thing he could. "MINHYUN-AH!" He shouted.

*BANG!*

Time had stopped.

 

=========================================================================

 

Minhyun felt his back and legs hurt. He managed to get up and check himeself. "I'm not hurt..." His eyes widened as he saw the terror in front of him.

"Ghh... A-Are you hurt, Minhyunnie...?" Jisung weakly smiled as he coughed up blood. He had pushed Minhyun away from the car, causing him to get hit.

"N-No..! Hyung, stay with me!' Minhyun's eyes widened as he held Jisung up. "Hyung! Minki! H-Help me!" He shouted as Minki and Jonghyun ran out of the car to help Jisung up.

"You son of a bitch! Where are you going!?" Jonghyun shouted as the driver turned to leave. "Minki! Call the police!" He shouted.

"B-But... Shouldn't we call for an ambulance?" Minki sobbed. "We'll bring him there right now! There's no time! HURRY!" Jonghyun yelled. He quickly revved the engine and sped off to the hospital. "Damn it, the bastard got away..." He cursed under his breath.

"Hello? Police? There's been a car crash here in Yeouido District, just a few minutes ago. The suspect ran away. We think he may have been drunk driving." Minki said to his phone.

"Jisung-hyung, y-you'll be fine, okay? Please, stay with me hyung..." Minhyun choked, tears falling out of his eyes. "Please, don't go..." He sobbed on his leader's shoulder.

"D-Don't cry, Minhyun-ah..." Jisung weakly caressed Minhyun's face. "I hope you know... I've always loved you. All this time." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"No, no, hyung, stay with me, PLEASE! JISUNG!" Minhyun loudly sobbed.

Jisung could only hear and see his lover, until everything slowly faded to white.

=========================================================================

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad, isn't it? :(( Should I still continue this? Kkkk^^ Please comment down below and follow me too on Twitter @_hwangsungie_ gomawoyo saranghaeyo Wanna One :))


End file.
